Many companies utilize a firmwide source code management (SCM) platform named BITBUCKET® (by ATLASSIAN®) which currently does not have the ability to migrate from its legacy platform STASH™ (by ATLASSIAN®). In addition, the underlying source code's history and metadata cannot be moved to a new strategic platform nor consolidated.
Currently, there are no vendor solutions to handle the migration task. The underlying projects and repositories (and their associated history) cannot be moved or consolidated with the current system. As a result, companies are required to perform a manual, labor intensive procedure to transfer source code data to the newer platform.
These and other drawbacks exist.